El Triatlon amor
by zabury
Summary: Qué pasará entre Reggie y Twister ahora que están mas grandes ?


Edades:

Otto: 17 años Twister: 17años Reggie: 16 años Sam: 15 años

**Capítulo 1 : Inicio de todo...**

Eran las 7:00 A.M cuando suena el reloj despertador de reggie...

-Maldito despertador !

Reggie debía salir muy temprano, ya que tenía un triatlón en la playa de costa del océano a las 5 Pm... debía salir a entrenar desde muy temprano...

-Reggie ! Baja a tomar desayuno! –gritaba Raymundo

-En un segundo Bajo –Dice Reggie

Mientras bajaba las escaleras se encuentra a Otto, que le dice:

-Buena suerte Reggie, a las 5 iremos a tu triatlón a apoyarte junto con Twister, Sam, Tito y Ratmundo.

A Reggie se le revolvió el estómago cuando oyó el nombre Twister...

Ya que hace ya mas o menos 5 años que eran amigos pero en las ultimas semanas estaba sintiendo algo más que amistad por él. No lo podía comprender ya que tantos años de amistad y de unos dias a otros ya no era amistad, sino que amor.. cada vez que veia su cabello, gorrita sentía que lo quería más. Y sabía más que nunca que no podía fallar en el triatlón porque estaría Twister apoyándola..

Cuando terminaba de pensar en todo eso, ya estaba llegando a la cocina

Pero siente que ya no tiene hambre...

Hija Toma un gran desayuno, hoy te espera un gran día

Papá este... no tengo hambre

Asi que comeré solo lo que pueda.

Está Bien hija no te obligaré a que comas , solo come a tu medida.

Reggie miró su desayuno y no tuvo ninguna gana de comer ...ya que era una gran cantidad de comida, y le parecía que su estómago estallaría, aunque no había comido nada. En fin, Comió la mitad de un pan y la mitad de una taza con leche...

Pasados 15 minutos llega a buscarla Sam, para salir a entrenar...

-Hola Reggie

-Hola Sam

-vamos a nadar a la playa

-Ya Ok, dejame ir a ponerme el traje de baño...

Reggie fue hacia su habitación, mientras Sam la esperaba en el living, sentado en el sofá..

Luego movió su mirada hacia un pequeño mueble... lo abrió y encontró en el un especie de cuaderno, de un momento a otro se le cae de las manos, y queda abierto en el suelo, en una página, Sam por curiosidad empieza a leer esa página y lo que leyó fue exactamente esto:

"Creo que estoy muy enamorada de mi amigo Twister! Bueno, no lo puedo evitar, me gusta mucho, me encanta su gorrita, su cabello, su piel , sus ojos, bueno simplemente Todo! Lo amooo!"

Después que Sam leyera todas esas palabras, quedó muy impactado, nunca habría pensado que a Reggie le gustara Twister, pero Sam tenia muy claro que Twister la consideraba como una muy buena amiga, y nada más. (según Sam)

Luego escucha 2 voces que se acercaban a él, eran Otto y Twister que se acercaban

-hola Calamar -le dicen a la vez Otto y Twister

-Hola chicos..¿Qué harán?

-iremos a patinar a pueblo loco ¿tu?

-le ayudaré a entrenar a Reggie para su Triatlón

-Que bien calamar...y más te vale que gane mi hermana ya que tú has sido su entrenador y no quiero un trofeo de 2do lugar en la familia – le dice Otto

-Ok la ayudaré lo más que pueda

Otto y Twister se van a pueblo loco y en unos instantes llega Reggie...

-Vámos Sam !

ya eran las 8:30 cuando llegan a la playa...

-Reggie empieza a darle 8 vueltas a esa boya que se encuentra ahí (estaba mas o menos a 13 metros ) yo contaré el tiempo que te demoras.

-esta bien , Sam

-unoooo. Doooos y tres empieza !

Reggie corrió hacia el agua y luego empezó a nadar hacia la boya, mientras Sam empezaba a utilizar el Cronometro...

Ya iban 7 vueltas en 6 minutos con 45 segundos...

-Vamos Reggie Tu puedes !solo te queda una vuelta más!

Reggie seguía nadando desesperadamente para terminar pronto...

-Lo Lograste! has hecho 8 vueltas en 7 minutos, es un gran Record...

estás muy bien preparada para el triatlón...

-Gracias Sam... por todo el entrenamiento que me has dado...

-de nada , por algo somos amigos

-Oye Reggie... Te puedo hacer una Pregunta...?

-Si claro Sam¿Qué Sucede ?

-Emm...bueno... este...supe algo muy íntimo sobre ti...

-qué sería eso ?

-e... bueno es acerca de quien te gusta...

-quien supones que me gusta ?

-ehh... bueno, Twister ?

-Aver Sam Prométeme que lo que escucharas a continuación no se lo dirás a nadie

-Te lo Prometo Reggie

-Bueno pues... Twister y yo hemos estado saliendo en estas ultimas semanas ...Solo citas y pequeñas charlas... bueno y simplemente lo amo, y por lo que veo estoy tratando de conquistarlo y está dando resultado ya que no me a cortado las citas... bueno a las 3:00 PM de Hoy quedamos en vernos en su casa... ya que me dará consejos para el triatlón etc..

-Está bien Reggie no se lo contaré a nadie... Otto lo sabe ?

-No, tampoco se lo digas aún..

-Está bien... Ok...

Eso es todo el 1er capitulo espero que les haya gustado... si les gusto sigan leyendo...

Preguntas para los capitulos siguientes:

¿Qué pasará entre Twister y Reggie?

¿Reggie Podrá ganar en el Triatlón?

¿Sam se podrá quedar "piola" (callado) frente a Otto ?

Todas las respuestas en el Próximo Capítulo.


End file.
